dragonsconqueramericafandomcom-20200215-history
Level of Success
The level of success of an action depends on the difference between its final value and its confronting action’s final value. Pyrrhic Success When an action is successful by up to one point above its confronting action’s value, it has the regular effect of the action as determined by the GM or the piece of gear being used. Additionally, it suffers negative consequences. Negative consequences can be anything the GM sees fit and that makes sense for the story and the action taking place. A few examples of negative consequences are: * If the character was using gear, it suffers one or two points of deterioration. * If the character was attacking, he deals half the damage or if he was attacking someone with a shield, the weapon gets stuck on the shield and neither can be longer used until someone spends an action to separate them. * If the character was moving, he trips and falls, being left in a disadvantageous position for the next action. * If he was shooting a target, the target moves be-hind cover after being hit or realises he has run out of ammo. * If he was trying to wound someone to intimidate them for later interrogation, the character accidentally kills their target. * If the character was lying to someone, another character notices the lie. * The action is successful, but the confronting char-acter manages to do something about it and does not lose his turn. Regular Success When an action is successful by two to four points above its confronting action’s value, it achieves a regular success: It has the regular effect of the action as determined by the GM or the piece of gear being used. Critical Success When an action is successful by five or more points above its confronting action’s value, it has the regular effect of the action as determined by the GM or the piece of gear being used. Additionally, it has positive consequences, somehow amazingly effective as determined by the GM. A few examples of things that could be considered positive consequences are: * If the character was attacking (or any other thing with a numerical effect), he deals double the damage after subtracting Armour OR, alternatively, he ignores Armour. * If the character was outrunning or dodging someone, the opponent falls down or somehow else ends up in a disadvantageous situation. * If the character was bartering, the other person enjoyed their company and gives them something small as a present. * If the character was charming someone that person falls for them and will go above and beyond to help them out (E.g. “Yes, I could take you to the relic myself... If we go alone”, or “psst! My master is lying to you, he’s prepared a trap, run!”). * The opponent’s weapon flies off his hand, he is unarmed until he gets it back somehow. * While the character stealthily looks for a specific treasure in someone’s room, they find something else too… Category:DCA Mechanics Category:Action Mechanics